Crônicas de Amor e Confusão VI: Deus ou Cavaleiro
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort]Ultima crônica da série. Um encontro repentino na Toca do Baco faz com que grandes amigos relembrem sobre fatos interessantes do passo que quase ninguem ficou sabendo Confira. SagaXAuroraXAres. Presente pra minha miga Saory san
1. Chapter 1

Arrumou o, sobretudo nas costas novamente, olhou para todos os lados. O terraço estava em ordem, à adega com todos os vinhos em ótimas condições, o bar e o restaurante estavam limpos e bem organizados. Suspirou aliviado.

Estava encaminhando-se para fora da Toca do Baco quando a voz ofegante do irmão chamou-lhe a atenção vinda do dec.

-Onde pensa que vai Apolo? –Dionísio perguntou, correndo em direção ao irmão, como que para impedi-lo.

-Embora; Apolo respondeu, como a coisa mais normal do mundo. –Não era esse o trato? Eu só ficaria até você voltar. Então, você está aqui e eu vou indo; ele falou gesticulando casualmente.

-Não mesmo; Dionísio falou, indo até ele e o arrastando até o bar.

-Dionísio o que esta tramando? –Apolo perguntou rolando os olhos, para o irmão agir daquela forma ou é porque havia feito algo muito errado e precisava de alguém para lhe ajudar a concertar ou ele queria saber de algo que misteriosamente chegara a seus ouvidos e queria saber se era verdade.

-Não posso simplesmente convidar meu querido irmãozinho para uma bebida? –o Deus do Vinho perguntou com um sorriso infantil, destacando o brilho intenso dos orbes.

-Não é por nada, mas essa não colou; Apolo respondeu balançando a cabeça.

-Bem...; Dionísio começou com um sorriso sem graça, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos. –Queria lhe perguntar algo;

-Sabia;

-É sério, preciso saber de uma coisa; ele insistiu.

-Vamos logo, pergunte, sei que não vai me deixar sair daqui enquanto não souber o que quer; Apolo falou, dando-se por vencido.

-Quero que me conte a historia que contou a Dama 9; ele pediu, com os olhos iguais ao de uma criança em frente a uma loja de doce.

-Então é isso; Apolo falou, entendo o que ele queria realmente. –Sinto muito, mas não posso;

-Porque? –Dionísio perguntou decepcionado.

-Porque não é algo que diz respeito a mim; Apolo falou seriamente. –Da mesma forma que não saio por ai falando de você e Ariadne, não vou te contar sobre aquilo; ele falou de forma paciente.

-Mas...; Dionísio falou, batendo a pontinha dos dedos umas nas outras. –Por favor, posso apostar que daria uma crônica interessante, vai Apolo, me conta; ele pediu suplicante.

-Pelos deuses; ele falou passando a mão nas melenas azuladas. Ainda se perguntava como ele soubera sobre aquela historia que andara conversando com a produtora das crônicas.

Nesse momento o pequeno sininho que estava pendurado na porta de entrada emitiu um baixo barulho. Os dois voltaram-se em direção a porta quando uma garota de mais ou menos um e oitenta e seis de altura, dezoito anos, cabelos cacheados e castanhos entrou. Vestia-se comumente, calça e camisa preta, nos pés um par de botas e um, sobretudo de mesma cor nas costas.

-Acho que cheguei numa hora boa;

-Jéssy? –os dois falaram engolindo em seco.

-It´s my; a autora falou com um largo sorriso, por pegá-los de surpresa, aparecendo do nada na Toca do Baco.

-Ahn! Algum problema? –Dionísio perguntou hesitante.

-Não, vim apenas fazer uma visitinha. Como estou de férias, resolvi vir dar uma voltinha por aqui;

-Bem, me desculpe, mas eu já estava de saída; Apolo falou com um sorriso nervoso, levando-se.

-Mas...; Dionísio foi rapidamente cortado.

-Não se preocupe Apolo, você já pode contar; Jéssy falou, impedindo que ele fosse embora.

-O que? –o Deus do Sol perguntou curiosamente.

-Andei conversando com **ele**, e bem, temos autorização para contar essa crônica; ela respondeu.

-Hei! Quando vocês vão me contar aquilo? –Dionísio perguntou impaciente, por ser o único a não saber sobre **aquilo**.

-Jéssy, ele deixou mesmo? –Apolo perguntou cauteloso.

-Fique a vontade; ela respondeu calmamente. –Ahn! Dionísio espero que não se importe de usarmos a Toca do Baco para essa crônica especial;

-De maneira alguma; ele respondeu prontamente.

-É sério, se quiser, podemos ir pra Balada das Musas; a autora falou, apontando para a porta de forma casual.

-**NÃO**; Dionísio quase gritou. –Quero dizer, não se incomode, lá fora ta muito frio pra você arriscar pegar outra gripe, então, fique a vontade, irmãozinho desce lá na adega e pega vinho pra gente; ele falou praticamente empurrando Apolo para a adega e voltando rapidamente.

Sem outra alternativa o Deus do Sol desceu até lá procurar o vinho adequado para tomarem enquanto conversavam, seria uma noite longa, onde lembrariam sobre coisas das quais, muitos desconheciam.

-Dama 9, me conta vai; Dionísio perguntou olhando para a entrada da adega, esperando Apolo voltar a qualquer momento.

-Dionísio; Jéssy falou em tom de aviso. –Você não perguntou para o Apolo? Deixe que ele conte; ela respondeu calmamente. –Você sabe que todos os leitores te adoram, não precisa ficar inseguro com a presença dele aqui, de uma chance a  
Apolo;

-Mas...;

-Uhn! Tem um tinto suave ótimo aqui; Apolo falou com um largo sorriso, aparecendo com uma garrafa de Lambrusco.

-Ótimo, vamos sentar que temos muito ainda o que falar; Jéssy falou, voltando-se para o salão e encontrando uma mesa com cinco lugares. –Acho que ali vai dar;

-Mas estamos só em três; Apolo falou confuso, vendo que Dionísio já estava atrás do balcão do bar colocando sobre uma badeja de prata cinco taças de vinho.

Novamente o sininho da porta soou, uma jovem de cabelos castanho escuro e orbes de mesma cor entrou acompanhada de uma outra também de cabelos castanhos que caiam até a cintura de orbes acinzentados.

-Finalmente, pensei que não viessem mais; Jéssy falou tomando seu lugar na mesa.

-Desculpe a demora, tive um pequeno contra-tempo ao sair de casa; Margarida se justificou com um sorriso sem graça, lembrando-se de um visitante inesperado que chegara a sua casa, pegando-a de surpresa, e enfim, sendo a causa de seu atraso.

-Eu estava na porta de casa quando meu irmão ligou, por isso acabei demorando; Silvana falou, mas notou que o jovem de melenas azuladas olhava para as três curiosamente. –Ele ta passando bem? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para as outras duas ficwriters.

-Ahn! Acho que esqueci de avisar que vocês viriam; a autora falou com um sorriso sem graça. –Apolo, esqueci de apresentar, Silvana autora de '**Desejos'** e a Margarida autora de '**Inocência'**.

-Margarida, há quanto tempo? –Dionísio perguntou, aproximando-se com as taças de vinho, enquanto a ficha de Apolo ainda não tinha caído.

-Como vai Dionísio? –ela perguntou sorrindo.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Apolo, você ta bem? –Dionísio perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ahn! Estou; ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça de forma imperceptível. – "Nota mental, perguntar pra Dama 9 depois como elas conseguiram chegar tão rápido a Grécia"; ele pensou, enquanto pegava o saca-rolha para abrir o vinho. Lembrando-se que falara com a autora pela manhã e ela ainda estava no Brasil, saindo de casa para ir ao curso de inglês.

-Bem, acho que podemos começar, não? –Silvana perguntou ansiosa, muito curiosa para saber qual seria a historia da noite.

-Se todos concordarem? –Apolo perguntou, entregando a Dionísio a garrafa para que ele os servisse.

-Por mim, de qualquer forma a noite é uma criança; Margarida falou empolgada.

-E nós também; Jéssy completou com um largo sorriso.

As taças ergueram-se na altura dos olhos, um breve tilintar do cristal.

-Um brinde as coisas boas da vida e aos prazeres que a elas acompanham; todos repetiram. Afinal, não poderia esquecer-se da velha tradição, o primeiro brinde era sempre de Dionísio e o segundo de Afrodite.

-Vamos começar; Apolo falou, retirando o, sobretudo e colocando nas costas da cadeira. –Crônicas de Amor e Confusão chegam finalmente em sua sexta edição, com um especial inédito, espero que estejam preparados, pois vou lhes contar uma parte da historia que nem mortais ou até mesmo algumas divindades chegaram a conhecer esse episódio na vida de duas pessoas cujo destino por vezes foi irônico, causando encontros turbulentos entre eles.

-E como se chama essa crônica? –Margarida perguntou curiosa.

-Deus ou Cavaleiro; Apolo respondeu. –Se passa numa época que Saga ainda sofria de dupla personalidade influenciada pelo cosmo de Ares, que começava a dar sinais de que se manifestaria nessa Era, com suas ambições e desejos de dominar o mundo.

-Isso foi antes da batalha no santuário, não é? –Silvana perguntou.

-...; Apolo assentiu. –Foi, alguns anos antes da batalha contra Cronos;

O silencio era total na Toca do Baco, as três ficwriters esperavam pacientes que ele começasse a contar. Até mesmo Dionísio sentara-se de maneira confortável para ouvir, esquecendo momentaneamente a rivalidade com o irmão, que agora era o único que poderia lhe contar aquela parte da historia que desconhecia.

* * *

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão VII: Especial.**

**Deus ou Cavaleiro.**

**I – Ares X Saga.**

Retirou a longa túnica branca, deixando-a cair pelo corpo até os pés. Despindo-se completamente. Os longos cabelos azuis caíram pelas costas como uma cascata volumosa de fios. A pele era tão clara quanto seda.

Embora a Grécia fosse quente o ano todo, foram poucos os anos que ficara exposto ao sol escaldante. O que dava a si um ar mais jovem e a face serena, pouco castigada pelo tempo, ainda mantinha a imagem inocente da época em que era um verdadeiro cavaleiro.

Caminhou com calma, os pés descalços tocavam o chão de mármore, até descerem por três degraus tocando a superfície da água. Continuou andando, até ver-se no meio daquela piscina de banho onde um banco de mármore estava, próximo a um pilar.

Sentou-se, ficando com água, batendo até sua cintura.

Deixou a cabeça recostar-se sobre o pilar de mármore atrás de si. Às vezes pensava que ali era o único lugar que poderia ficar em paz sem que **ele** lhe atormentasse.

-Deveria saber que não pode se livrar facilmente de mim, garoto; uma voz ecoou por toda a sala de banho, porém Saga sabia que aquela voz vinha apenas de sua mente.

-Me deixe em paz; o cavaleiro mandou.

-Não ainda criança; a voz de Ares soou debochada. –Temos um mesmo propósito a cumprir, é melhor que se acostume logo e não nos cause problemas; ele falou irritado.

-Propósito, acha que matar Athena vai lhe conferir algum poder sobre essa terra? –o geminiano perguntou ferino.

-Mortal atrevido; a intensidade da voz soou mais forte na mente de Saga, que fê-lo colocar as mãos sobre a cabeça, emitindo um gemido de dor.

-Cale-se; Saga mandou.

Já era tarde, os cabelos Royal tornaram-se prateados, os orbes verdes tão gentis passaram a um carmesim carregado de malicia.

-Deveria aprender a não me desafiar criança tola e inconseqüente; ele falou tão seguro de si.

Recostou-se novamente com a cabeça sob o pilar, fechando os olhos, seu cosmo acendeu-se parcialmente, nada que chamasse a atenção, era apenas para impedir que o cavaleiro voltasse a lhe atormentar. Mantendo sua consciência num sono profundo, onde não teria poder para manifestar-se novamente até que fosse sua vontade isso.

De olhos fechados Ares não viu a tênue nevoa que se formou em cima da superfície da água, mas sentiu uma delicada mão acariciar-lhe a face com carinhos.

O doce cheiro de orvalho da manhã chegou a suas narinas, sentiu o corpo todo entorpecido, como se fosse arrastado para um sono profundo.

-Deixe essa pobre criança em paz Ares; uma melodiosa voz chegou a seus ouvidos como um sussurro.

-O que?-ele perguntou sonolento, sentindo-se cada vez mais entorpecido por aquela doce essência, que embora sua mente quisesse tê-la esquecido sabia ser impossível.

-As guerras nunca nos levam a lugar algum, deixe-o em paz e volte para a casa; a voz continuou, como se tentasse convencê-lo.

-Não; ele respondeu, dando-se conta do que estava acontecendo, abriu rapidamente os olhos.

Os orbes carmesins brilharam mais intensos, não encontrou ninguém à sua frente. Muito menos sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali. O que fê-lo soltar um suspiro frustrado.

-Aurora; Ares falou num sussurro. –Poderia jurar que era você;

-Quem? –Saga perguntou, manifestando-se em sua mente.

-Pensei que houvesse te posto pra dormir; Ares falou irritado, não queria o cavaleiro invadindo sua mente, enquanto suas memórias mais recentes estavam em aberto e que ele facilmente poderia vê-las.

**-HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!** Agora sou eu que tenho de lembrá-lo que você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente; Saga falou, debochado.

-Ainda acabo com você; Ares falou num rosnado.

-Fique a vontade, ao contrario de você não tenho nada a perder; ele provocou.

- "Maldito"; Ares pensou irritado.

-Eu ouvi isso; Saga provocou, em meio a uma risada.

Ares serrou os punhos nervosamente, o cavaleiro estava certo, era ele a precisar de um corpo mortal para conter seu cosmo, não Saga, que pelos mortais era considerado quase um Deus, devido sua bondade e compaixão pelos pouco afortunados. Ainda se perguntava porque o escolhera, quando se lembrou que os fatores que influenciaram sua decisão foram bem mais do que ele nascer sob o signo de Gêmeos e ser um Santo Guerreiro.

-Então, quem é ela? –o geminiano perguntou curioso.

-Aurora; Ares resolveu por fim responder, não faria diferença ou não lhe contar aquilo, já acontecera mesmo e não poderia mudar.

-...; Intimamente Saga assentiu, esperando-o continuar.

-Aurora é o raio de sol capaz de aquecer o mais gelado dos corações, é o doce orvalho da manhã que se deita sobre os vales, tão belos quanto Afrodite, mas me arrisco a dizer que é bem mais; ele falou com o olhar perdido.

-Aurora, não é-...;

-Sim; Ares o cortou. –A deusa do Alvorecer;

Um silêncio instaurou-se na sala de banho, por mais que quisesse evitar, algumas lembranças surgiram novamente em sua mente, fazendo com que até mesmo o cavaleiro pudesse vê-las como se as vivenciasse junto à divindade.

**II – Aurora e Ares.**

_Sentou-se preguiçosamente na grama fofa do chão, observou com o olhar perdido a superfície de águas claras. No céu a lua brilhava intensa, refletindo-se no lago e por conseqüência iluminando-lhe com um brilho prateado._

_Os orbes rosados tinham um brilho triste, os longos cabelos dourados caiam sobre suas costas numa cascata volumosa de fios. A pele tão clara quanto o amanhecer em um dia de inverno._

_- "Logo as guerras vão começar"; ela pensou, abaixando os olhos para a beira do lago, pegando uma pequena pedrinha e lançando-a na superfície, fazendo com que seu reflexo ficasse disforme. –"Como eu queria que dessa vez Harmonia estivesse errada"; ela pensou._

_Em meio a sobras que guardavam aquela entrada do bosque, uma imagem surgiu. Porte imponente, ar frio. Aproximou-se ficando oculto, temendo intimamente aproximar-se e destruir aquela imagem divina na beira do lago, que certamente nem o melhor dos artistas conseguira reproduzi-la fielmente._

_-Saia daí Ares, eu posso sentir sua presença; Aurora falou com a voz séria._

_O Deus da Guerra dificilmente hesitava, porém ao ouvir o tom sério da voz da jovem estremeceu. Estava tão habituado a ouvir a melodiosa de Aurora, que sempre fora doce e carismática, que se surpreendera ao ouvi-la assim._

_Ele aproximou-se, ficando ainda em pé ao lado dela. _

_Aurora ficou observando aos poucos a água parar de movimentar-se e voltar a refletir a imagem de ambos. _

_Os cabelos negros de Ares, que caiam até os ombros esvoaçaram com o vento, embora tentasse se manter impassível, os orbes dourados lhe traia para o que sentia._

_-O que quer aqui? –Aurora perguntou, tentando manter-se indiferente._

_-Vim me despedir; ele falou, fitando-lhe pelo reflexo da água._

_-Então, adeus; ela falou de forma fria, levantando-se do chão e dando-lhe as costas._

_-Aurora; Ares falou exasperado, segurando-lhe pelo pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar;_

_-...; A jovem ficou em silencio, evitando lhe encarar._

_A muito já haviam discutido sobre aquilo, o que a fizera reafirmar que não concordava com os planos de Ares sobre reencarnar como mortal como uma das personalidades de um cavaleiro de Athena. _

_Sabia que ele faria de tudo para começar uma nova guerra contra Athena e seus cavaleiros. Suas pretensões eram deveras ousadas, escolhendo por fim reencarnar em um santo guerreiro, que as próprias Deusas do Destino já haviam avisado que ele seria um possível candidato a ser o Grande Mestre. Cavaleiro escolhido por Athena para estar acima das oitenta e oito estrelas guardiãs._

_-Fica comigo; ele pediu, deixando a mascara de indiferença de lado._

_-O que? –Aurora perguntou confusa, voltando-se para ele._

_-Venha comigo, juntos vamos governar o mundo dos mortais, temos o poder para acabar essas tragédias, esteja ao meu lado e reine comigo entre esses seres inferiores; ele pediu, num ultimo fio, querendo convencê-la a seguir consigo._

_-Harmonia deveria envergonhar-se do pai que tem; ela falou ferina, puxando o braço e afastando-se dele. –Porque eu tenho de você;_

_-Aurora; o nome da jovem soou como um sussurro levado por Zéfiro entre as arvores. Logo a manhã chegaria e a lua aos poucos ia perdendo-se no céu._

_-Eu esperava que depois de um tempo você viesse a entender que a Era dos deuses acabou, esse mundo agora pertence aos mortais, não importa quantas vezes você reencarne, ou em quem quer que seja, você sempre vai perder para Athena; Aurora falou confiante._

_-Nunca; Ares falou alterando o tom de voz. –Aqueles cavaleiros não são capazes de enfrentar um ser superior como eu; _

_-Tão superior que nem mesmo o mais baixo dos mortais compara-se a você em petulância; ela rebateu, estava magoada, não conseguiria convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, apenas queria que ele partisse, se era para encerrarem aquela historia que fosse sem magoas, porém ele parecia querer fazer diferente._

_-Dessa vez vai ser diferente, por isso quero você a meu lado; ele falou tentando aproximar-se, mas ela se afastou._

_-Não vai Ares, você sabe que não; Aurora falou, voltando-se para ele triste. –Por isso estou lhe dizendo adeus;_

_-Mas...;_

_-Espero que se um dia possamos voltar a nos encontrar em uma Era de paz e possamos ser amigos; ela continuou, ignorando o olhar chocado dele. –Mas se isso acontecer antes, serei obrigada a matá-lo;_

_-Não se pode matar um deus; Ares argumentou, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com encontrarem-se como amigos._

_-Posso, quando ele se transformar em mortal; ela rebateu, um brilho esverdeado passou pelos orbes da jovem._

_-...; Ares abriu a boca para fechá-la em seguida. Contra aquilo não havia argumentos._

_-Amo demais essa Terra para permitir que você a destrua. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça, por isso lhe digo adeus, pois a partir de agora não estaremos mais do mesmo lado e se nos encontrarmos em meio às guerras, certamente que estaremos em lados opostos; ela falou, lançando-lhe um último olhar e se afastando._

_-E eu a você; ele falou num sussurro._

_Aurora parou, como se mesmo ele falando tão baixo, ela tivesse sido capaz de ouvir o que ele falara. Balançou a cabeça, deixando que uma lagrima solitária rolasse de seus olhos, passou a mão nervosamente pela face limpando-a e tornou a caminhar, afastando-se em seguida._

_-**Uma vez amei demais uma pessoa Ares, essa foi a minha perdição, por isso agora, prometi a mim mesma que só amaria essa Terra e por ela vou lutar e proteger até o meu fim; **a voz da deusa soou na mente dele, marcando para sempre suas lembranças._

_Uma nevoa prateada surgiu na superfície do lago e as folhas das arvores aos poucos foram adquirindo delicadas gotas de orvalho e o sol já começara a despontar, avisando que dele a Aurora se afastava, porém para o mundo ela só estava chegando._

-Você realmente preferiu destruir o mundo a ficar ao lado dela; Saga falou, espantado. Presenciando aquela viagem ao passado como se ele mesmo estivesse ao lado da divindade quando tudo aconteceu.

-Isso não é da sua conta; Ares falou, balançando a cabeça. Não devia se deixar levar por tais pensamentos que só o enfraqueciam.

-Pelo menos em algo concordo com você; Saga falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Ah é, e o que seria? –Ares perguntou debochado.

-Não conheço Afrodite, mas certamente Aurora deve ser mais bela do que ela; ele respondeu.

Ares abriu a boca para replicar, mas sabia que ele estava certo. O que um dia sentira por Afrodite, agora não se comparava em um ínfimo o que sentia por ela. Se ela lhe pedisse lhe daria o mundo, ou apenas uma estrela do céu infinito, por ela desistiria disso tudo, mas sabia que ela nunca lhe tal coisa.

Algo que detestava tanto na filha quanto em Aurora era o orgulho. Orgulho que por vezes manifestava-se em demasia. Tão perspicazes e determinadas que não admitiam serem contrariadas quando lutavam pelo que desejavam conquistar.

-Ela disse que Harmonia se envergonharia de você, quem é ela? –Saga perguntou, curioso.

-Minha filha; Ares respondeu vagamente. –Você gostaria de conhecê-la, ela é tão teimosa quanto você;

Saga ficou em silencio tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter ouvido alguma menção ao nome Harmonia, como sendo filha do Deus da Guerra com Afrodite, mas nada alem.

Irritando-se com as indagações do cavaleiro, cujo pensamento lhe chegava aos ouvidos com clareza, Ares elevou seu cosmo com um pouco mais de intensidade, afastando os pensamentos do cavaleiro dos seus.

**III – Adeus.**

Ares levantou-se do banco de mármore que havia se sentado e caminhou pela água em direção aos pequenos degraus. A água escorria livremente por seu corpo, sem se importar com isso, ele saiu da piscina. Caminhando até um banco a dois passos de onde estava, inclinou-se para baixo para pegar a toalha de linho.

Mal ergueu a cabeça sentiu uma lamina bem fina e possivelmente afiada tocar-lhe a curva do pescoço. Fechou os olhos pedindo que não fosse aquilo que pensava estar realmente acontecendo, mas sentiu novamente aquele cheiro de orvalho, o mesmo que sentia quando se deitava na grama e assistia o amanhecer com **ela**.

-Deveria ter me ouvido; uma melodiosa voz soou em seus ouvidos de forma perigosa.

Ares não respondeu, o movimento que fez em seguida fora tão rápido que ela não pudera prever. Em um momento era ela o caçador, agora se via acuada pelo olhar dele.

Aurora sentiu as costas chocarem-se contra um pilar de mármore e a mão de Ares segurar-lhe pelo pescoço. Tentou se soltar, porém ele agora parecia tão mais forte do que si. Com a mão livre, Ares tocou-lhe a mão que segurava a adaga, pressionando-lhe fortemente o pulso, obrigando-a a soltá-la. Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem ao sentir a pressão tanto em seu pescoço como em seu pulso.

Os orbes carmesim que brilhavam intensamente mudaram de cor, adquirindo a cor dourada. Os cabelos prateados transformaram-se em negros, tão negros quanto uma noite sem estrelas. Ares soltou-a e deu um passo para trás.

Ofegante, Aurora caiu de joelhos no chão, respirando com dificuldade, colocando a mão sobre o pescoço onde ele apertara há pouco.

-Não deveria ter vindo aqui Aurora; Ares falou numa leve reprimenda, nunca admitiria que sentira sua falta, mas mesmo sendo indiferente e por vezes frio, seu coração sentia-se feliz como a muito não estava, por vê-la ali, tão perto.

Afastou-se indo até o banco que deixara a toalha e sua túnica, nem um pouco incomodado com sua nudez diante da jovem.

-Se não for eu, será Harmonia, Nike ou até mesmo Athena; ela falou de forma magoada, levantando-se do chão. –Preferia que fosse eu;

-A matar-me? –Ares perguntou, mantendo-se de costas para ela. Sentia seu olhar em suas costas, era como se eles fossem capazes de tocá-lo.

Era por isso que a amava tanto, Aurora poderia parecer frágil, por vezes dócil, mas isso era apenas a mascara de uma mulher determinada a vencer e conquistar as coisas que desejava, tão diferente de Afrodite que em sua futilidade, nada fizera ao longo da eternidade para ser lembrada que não fosse por suas vinganças patéticas e sem sentido.

-...; Aurora não respondeu, ele já sabia a resposta, mas mesmo assim adorava lhe provocar ao perguntar.

-Você sabe que não pode; ele falou-lhe num sussurro atrevido ao pé do ouvido.

Aurora assustou-se, fora muito rápido, num piscar de olhos ele estava na sua frente, agora atrás de si.

-Você poderia matar qualquer um Aurora; Ares falou de forma sedutora, enlaçando-lhe pela cintura e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. Aspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de orvalho invadir-lhe as narinas, a mesma essência que sentira a pouco, sabia que era ela. –Menos a mim, sabe disso; ele falou, sentindo a pele aveludada da jovem em contato com sua face.

Ela como sempre usava um leve vestido branco, com alças finas. Destacando a pele alva e aveludada, sempre a comparara ao nascer do sol em um dia de inverno; ele pensou.

-Você está errado; Aurora falou com a voz tremula, tentando se afastar, porém ele estreitou mais os braços em torno de sua cintura.

-Não e você sabe disso; ele falou confiante, virando-a de frente para si.

Era tão estranho vê-lo daquela forma, a muito esperava a oportunidade de poder acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Pensou que se o matasse antes que a reencarnação de Athena tivesse idade e seu cosmo estivesse suficientemente forte para ela mesma matá-lo, não poderia se perdoar, por isso resolvera adiantar aquele reencontro e fazer o que tinha de fazer.

Não suportaria vê-lo ser lacrado novamente por Athena, mesmo que ela estivesse certa, por mais difícil que tenha sido aquela decisão, era o mais certo a se fazer.

-Aurora. Aurora. Porque não admite que nunca conseguiria me matar; Ares falou, com um olhar enigmático, porém um meio sorriso confiante brotou em seus lábios.

-Você me subestima demais Ares; ela falou dando um paço para trás, querendo se afastar, porém encontrou um pilar como impedimento.

-Não. Não a subestimo; ele falou balançando a cabeça, numa negativa que a confundiu. –Mas sei que da mesma forma que você não conseguiria me matar, sei também que nunca conseguiria lhe esquecer; ele completou, apoiando na parede uma das mãos, próximo ao braço esquerdo da jovem, enquanto a outra, tocava-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Ares, não; Aurora falou, num tom de suplica, retendo-lhe a mão. Não agüentava olhar para aqueles olhos dourados e saber o que deveria fazer.

-Porque? –ele perguntou num sussurro, aproximando a face da jovem, até quase seus lábios se tocarem.

A jovem virou o rosto, querendo evitar o possível contato entre eles. A mão de Ares que jazia apoiada sobre a parede, prendeu-se de forma possessiva entre as madeixas da jovem, instintivamente fazendo-a voltar-se em sua direção.

Qualquer protesto ou hesitação morreu no momento que sentiu os lábios do Deus da Guerra tocarem os seus de maneira avassaladora e apaixonante. A mão que tentava afastá-lo, foi parar apoiada sobre o ombro desnudo. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, ofegando.

-Uma vez amei demais uma mulher e essa foi minha perdição; ele falou com a voz enrouquecida, com os labios perigosamente próximos aos dela. Os orbes dourados aos poucos começavam a querer voltar ao carmesim. –Mas não me importo mais de me perder nisso; ele completou.

Aurora o fitou por um momento, não esperava que ele lhe dissesse tal coisa, esperava qualquer coisa vinda dele, menos que sua missão agora houvesse se tornado um fardo muito pesado para ser levado a diante.

De maneira suave, as mãos o geminiano apoiaram-se no ombro da jovem, não encontrando resistência por parte dela.

-Fica comigo; ele pediu, erguendo-lhe a face delicadamente pela ponta dos dedos.

A jovem fechou os olhos, negando-se a continuar a lutar contra aquilo. Sentiu as alças do fino vestido que usava serem afastadas e caírem levemente por seu corpo até atingirem ao chão.

Sentiu os lábios serem tocados pelos dele novamente, porém de forma mais lenta, sem pressa. Sabiam que aquela era uma despedida, o verdadeiro adeus que sempre temeram que chegasse, por isso queriam aproveitar a presença um do outro o Maximo que pudessem.

Envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços, puxando-o para mais perto de si. O ar em volta de ambos parecia ficar rarefeito. E uma nevoa prateada parecia erguer-se em meio à superfície de água. Com passos hesitantes, eles foram caminhando, descendo os degraus, até verem-se em meio à água.

Os beijos tornaram-se mais intensos e possessivos. Os corpos colados pareciam se incendiar. As mãos do geminiano corriam pelas costas esguias deixando um rastro de braças. Agora queriam simplesmente obliterar de suas mentes tudo aquilo que até agora só os separavam.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ares abriu os olhos rapidamente, levantando-se da água. Respirava com dificuldade, olhou para todos os lados não encontrando ninguém ou até mesmo um cosmo que pudesse lhe indicar alguma presença, mas não havia nada.

Olhou para as próprias mãos, a pele macia jazia levemente enrugada devido ao tempo em que ficara com elas mergulhadas em baixo da água. Correu os orbes carmesim por toda a sala de banho, a sua frente à pequena escada de mármore e o banco onde deixara a túnica branca e uma toalha de linho. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente, notando que eles haviam voltado ao prateado.

-Aurora; ele sussurrou, deixando o nome perder-se em meio a leve brisa que invadia o local. Fechou os olhos, serrando os punhos e suspirando pesadamente. –Adeus; Ares falou, saindo da água e caminhando ate o banco. Rapidamente vestiu a túnica branca, tentando obliterar de sua mente aquele último encontro, sabia que as coisas seriam bem diferentes dali pra frente, mas já havia escolhido seu caminho.

Um caminho tão incerto quanto o próprio destino tecido pelas Moiras;

**-o-o-o-o-**

Saiu de cabeça baixa do décimo terceiro templo, nenhum mortal era capaz de ver-lhe, porém, mesmo que pudessem conseguiriam ver o quanto seu olhar transmitia dor.

O dia começava a amanhecer com um céu acinzentado e triste. Tão triste quanto a si mesma, responsável por aquele fenômeno da natureza.

-Eu lhe disse para não insistir nisso Aurora; uma jovem de longas asas brancas falou, mantendo-se sentada no alpendre do terraço. Pernas cruzadas e as mãos delicadamente pousadas no colo.

-Eu sei; Aurora respondeu, caminhando até ela. –Mas tinha esperança ainda de ser capaz de evitar isso;

-Deixe que ele aprenda com o tempo; Harmonia falou paciente. –Há coisas que só ele pode ensinar;

-...; Aurora assentiu, deixando uma ultima lagrima cair de seus olhos. –Mais uma guerra vai começar, mas agora tenho certeza de que estamos realmente em lados opostos;

-Espero que um dia vocês possam se encontrar numa Era de paz, onde essas guerras não mais existam; a deusa do equilíbrio falou de forma enigmática.

-Mesmo que isso acontecesse, as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas; ela falou.

-Talvez;

Aurora voltou-se para a jovem intrigada, mas nada disse. Harmonia por vezes falava coisas das quais ela nunca entendia de forma imediata, mas que no fim sempre se cumpriam.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: As falas de Seiya e Saga nessa primeira parte são retiradas do mangá original de Saint Seya. Originalmente a cena não se encontra no animê que teve um final diferente.

* * *

**

**Deus ou Cavaleiro - Parte II**

**I – Escudo da Justiça.**

**Treze anos depois...**

Fechou os olhos respirando pesadamente, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente chegara a hora de acabar com tudo aquilo. Estava agora no terraço do décimo terceiro templo, apenas esperando. O esperando.

O vento gelado daquela altitude chocava-se contra sua face, mas não parecia lhe incomodar mais do que aquele aperto em seu coração. Depois de tanto tempo uma parte de seu coração finalmente morreria após fazer o que lhe levara a retornar ao santuário novamente.

-Tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso? –uma jovem de longos cabelos esverdeados perguntou.

Sobre sua cabeça jazia uma delicada coroa de oliveiras e os expressivos orbes azuis pareciam transmitir o que sentia diante daquela situação. Sabia o quão difícil estava sendo para ela ir adiante com aquilo, mas era agora ou o destino de todos seria mais afetado do que já fora.

-...; Aurora assentiu, já conseguia ouvir a voz dele vindo do salão principal do templo de Athena.

Clamou aos céus que conseguisse seguir em frente depois disso, mesmo que soubesse ser muito difícil. Quase impossível.

-Deveria ter deixado que Harmonia fizesse isso; Nick insistiu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

-Não; Aurora respondeu séria, lançando-lhe um olhar que a fez recuar. –Eu deveria ter acabado com isso há treze anos atrás. Se não tivesse sido tão fraca, nenhum cavaleiro teria morrido; ela completou, tentando se acalmar.

Abaixou a cabeça serrando os punhos, lembrando-se perfeitamente os motivos que levaram a ausência de Harmonia no santuário, justamente nessa batalha.

-Se você quer assim; Nick deu-se por vencida, não conseguiria convencê-la a deixar que ela mesma acabasse com Ares. Nesse ponto concordava com Harmonia, a teimosia era mal de família, pois nunca conheceu deuses que combinassem tanto em temperamento quanto Ares e Aurora, eram dois orgulhosos que não davam o braço a torcer, nem sob decreto lei.

**-SEIYA, VOCÊ NUNCA VAI PEGAR O ESCUDO;** Ares gritou, ao ver que o cavaleiro já estava se aproximando do pequeno templo da estatua.

Aurora respirou fundo, enquanto silenciosamente Nick se afastava.

-Athena, por favor, entregue-me o escudo da justiça; o cavaleiro clamou. Usando suas ultimas forças para aproximar-se da estatua, mesmo já prostrado no chão.

Aurora caminhou, parando ao lado da estatua. Antes que o cavaleiro pudesse pegá-lo. Ela mesma o retirou do suporte. Concentrado de mais em salvar a vida de Saori que já estava se extinguindo, Seiya não notou o curioso fato e mesmo que fosse não seria capaz de compreender tal fenômeno por não conseguir ver a imagem de Aurora.

A ultima chama do relógio de fogo se apagou. Em volta de Atena todos os sobreviventes sentiram por um milésimo de segundo o coração parar de bater.

**-MORRA SEIYA;** Ares correu, para atacá-lo.

**-ESCUDO, SALVE ATHENA;** Seiya gritou, erguendo-o para o céu.

Uma energia muito poderosa emanou do escudo. No momento em que Ares iria atingir Seiya, foi ele a ser atingido pelo cosmo do escudo. Sendo lançado para longe. Apenas um milésimo e a luz do escudo correu por todos os templos, indo parar justamente sobre a flecha dourada de Tremy, que atingira Saori no coração.

Atrás de Seiya, estava Aurora, que elevou seu cosmo para repelir a presença de Ares, que agora jazia caído inconsciente no chão. Athena estava finalmente a salvo.

Sob o peso do escudo, Seiya foi ao chão, caindo inconsciente. O escudo vibrou ao tocar o chão de pedra, perdendo completamente o brilho que tinha a pouco, sob a influencia do cosmo de Aurora.

Aurora caminhou cautelosamente até parar ao lado de Saga, abaixou-se, deixando que os joelhos tocassem o chão. Aos poucos os cabelos prateados perdiam a cor, tornando-se novamente Royal. Uma aura avermelhada saiu do corpo do cavaleiro.

Era incrível como pareciam iguais ao mesmo tempo que tão diferentes; ela pensou. Em toda a eternidade nunca vira Ares com uma face tão serena quanto a do cavaleiro agora. Seu cosmo vibrava de felicidade, como se todo aquele tempo preso finalmente houvesse chegado ao fim e houvesse sido libertado; ela concluiu, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

A poucos passos atrás de si, estava Nick com uma ânfora dourada entre as mãos. Fechou-a em seguida, impedindo que novamente o cosmo de Ares viesse a despertar, usando o geminiano como hospedeiro.

Aos poucos Saga foi despertando, ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o olhar de Aurora sobre si, embora não fosse capaz de vê-la completamente senti-la acariciando-lhe a face. Por um milésimo de segundo, ao fechar os olhos e abri-los novamente, pode vislumbrar a silhueta da jovem deusa que por pouco, não fizera Ares desistir de tudo.

-Que os Deuses estejam com você; ela sussurrou, depositando-lhe um beijo suave no topo da testa e se levantando.

Aos poucos a vista do cavaleiro embaçou e ele deixou de vê-la. Era como se suas ultimas forças tivessem voltando, permitindo que conseguisse levantar. Saga desceu as escadarias dos templos indo encontrar Athena e finalmente selar de vez o seu destino.

-Vamos; Aurora falou, impedindo que Nick proferisse qualquer palavra sobre o que acontecera.

-...; A jovem assentiu e logo as duas deusas haviam desaparecido completamente dali.

**II – Recuperação.**

**Um ano mortal depois...**

**-NÃO SEJA TEIMOSO, ARES. VOLTE AQUI;** Métis gritou, tentando acompanhar os passos apresados do Deus da Guerra.

Nick o levara novamente para o Olimpo, onde Métis e Deméter cuidavam de suas recuperação, como de todas as outras divindades que passaram pela terra e não tiveram um fim lá muito bom.

Bons exemplos disso eram Apolo e Ártemis, embora a deusa da lua não houvesse ficado muito tempo entre eles, optando pela mortalidade, indo viver na terra.

Embora Éris estivesse entre essas, já fazia um bom tempo que ninguém ouvia falar sobre ela. Alguns chegavam até a pensar que da mesma forma que aquilo era um bom sinal, era um ruim também.

-Aonde ela esta? –ele perguntou, andando por todos os cantos da morada celeste. Mal tivera paciência de colocar as roupas, sairá de seus aposentos a procura dela.

Embora para os mortais houvesse passado apenas um ano, para ele foram séculos, mas as lembranças ainda estavam quentes em sua mente.

-Pare com isso Ares; Deméter falou, nenhuma das duas deusas parecia conseguir conte-lo, o que não era uma situação muito boa.

Ares parou por um momento no meio do salão principal, normalmente usado para as reuniões do conselho. Fechou os olhos por um momento, não conseguia sentir a presença dela. Mas lembrava-se de que a poucos segundos de atingir Seiya, a mesma colocara-se atrás do cavaleiro. Fora um fraco ao hesitar justamente naquele momento, sendo ele a ser atingido pelo cosmo dela e não o cavaleiro pelo seu.

-"Idiota, a quem quer enganar, você nunca seria capaz de feri-la"; Ares se recriminou. -"Ela cumpriu a promessa"; ele pensou com certa amargura.

-Ares; Métis aproximou-se com calma dele, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. –Precisamos que se acalme, existem algumas coisas que você ainda não sabe;

-...; Ele voltou-se para a deusa da sabedoria com certa confusão, perguntando-se o que ela queria dizer com coisas que ele ainda não sabia. Afinal, foram apenas alguns séculos, não foi tempo suficiente pra acontecer alguma coisa realmente chocante, porém pela primeira vez estava errado e sentiu seu sangue gelar diante dessa possibilidade.

-Aurora foi embora; Deméter falou, parando ao lado dele.

-Co-mo? –ele perguntou, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, se as duas não estivessem ali, teria ido ao chão.

-...; Métis e Deméter assentiram. Em silêncio, ajudaram-no a retornar para seus aposentos.

Deitaram-no na cama, vendo que embora fisicamente ele estivesse bem, já que não usara seu verdadeiro corpo em batalha, notavam que seu cosmo estava bastante debilitado.

-Há algum tempo atrás, logo após a batalha contra os cavaleiros de Athena; Métis começou. -Nick lhe trouxe para cá na ânfora;

-Mas e Aurora? –ele perguntou, sentindo um estranho aperto em seu coração. Tentava manter os olhos em foco, porém eles estavam aos poucos escurecendo.

-Não sabemos de mais nada, apenas que ela pediu a Nick que avisasse que não voltaria mais para cá; Deméter respondeu.

-Mas...; Ares sentiu a voz falhar. –P-por q-que? –ele perguntou, lutando contra a inconsciência, que parecia lhe arrastar para a escuridão.

-Acho que o motivo é bem evidente não? –Métis perguntou, apontando para ele.

Sentiu a cabeça latejar e seus olhos escurecerem completamente, caindo inconsciente. As duas se entreolharam, era melhor que fosse assim.

**III – E o Tempo Passa.**

**Quase três anos mortais depois...**

Aproximou-se da beira do lago. Depois de tanto tempo ainda conseguia sentir impregnado entre as folhas das arvores daquele bosque o cheio dela. O cheiro do orvalho da manhã, refrescante e inesquecível que sempre exalara dos longos cabelos dourados.

Fechou os olhos, ao recostar a cabeça sobre o troco de uma arvore. Há quase três anos não tinha noticias dela. Aurora simplesmente desaparecera do mapa, ou melhor, desaparecera de sua vida.

Foram longos os dias que passara a procurando pelos quatro cantos do mundo, mas nada. Parecia que ela não queria ser encontrara e infelizmente agora começava a ter essa certeza, que durante muito tempo fora apenas um fantasma a assombrar-lhe as noites frias, mas agora, tornara-se real.

Até mesmo pressionar Nick para que lhe contasse a verdade ele tentou, mas isso só serviu para aumentar o atrito que existia entre ele e o pai, que o mandou ficar longe da Deusa e mais, que desistisse de uma vez, pois se Aurora não queria nada com ele, que não ficasse importunando a vida dos outros. Admitia que pegara um pouco pesado com Nick, mas o que não admitia era esse comodismo do pai, que apenas cruzava os braços e o assunto não eram suas amantes, eles estava pouco se lixando com os outros, era nessas horas que concordava com Posseidon e Apolo. Zeus era irritantemente pretensioso a ponto de achar que ainda reinava sobre os céus. Mas seria interessante quando a verdadeira realidade caísse sobre ele de forma devastadora e irreversível.

**_-Lhe amei de mais Ares e essa foi a minha perdição, por isso agora, prometi a mim mesma que só amaria essa Terra e por ela vou lutar e proteger até o meu fim;_** a voz da deusa soou em sua mente, nunca mais esqueceria essas palavras.

Aquele dia perdera uma parte importante de si, que sabia que nunca mais recuperaria, tudo por causa de sua ambição e egoísmo.

**IV – Um Encontro Inesperado.**

Seus passos pareciam tocar o chão gentilmente, não caminhava, apenas parecia flutuar. Há cerca de três anos que não se aproximava daquele lugar. Embora algumas pessoas não a pudessem ver, agora já se via diante do templo de Áries.

Nenhum guardião a vista, continuou a subir as escadarias. A barra do longo vestido branco esvoaçava com o vento, moldando-se ao corpo de maneira perfeita, delineando as curvas favorecidas pelo tempo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Vocês estão sentindo essa presença? –Kanon perguntou intrigado, voltando-se para Mú, Saga e Celina que estavam em frente ao templo de Gêmeos.

-Ahn! Eu estou; Saga respondeu, voltou-se para as escadarias que ligavam o templo a Touro, aquela presença lhe era bastante familiar; ele pensou.

-Quem será que é? –Celina perguntou, voltando-se para o mestre.

Os quatro ficaram surpresos ao ver a aparição de uma aura dourada aproximando-se, aos poucos a aura tomara forma, revelando nada mais nada menos do que a própria Aurora.

-Quem é? –Celina perguntou intrigada.

-Aurora; Saga falou, quase num sussurro, reconhecendo a deusa, que durante muito tempo povoara sua mente, graças a presença de Ares nela.

-Uh? –voltaram-se para ele, curiosos.

-Me desculpem por aparecer no santuário sem ter avisado Athena antes, mas gostaria de falar com minha sobrinha se for possível? –ela perguntou gentilmente.

Quando fora a ultima vez que a vira? Mais de treze anos atrás entre as lembranças de Ares e a batalha contra os cavaleiros de bronze; Saga pensou.

-Ahn! Me acompanhe, por favor; o geminiano falou. Sem responder pergunta alguma dos demais, ele indicou a jovem o caminho para o templo seguinte.

-É impressão minha ou aquela é a Aurora? –Kanon perguntou incrédulo, lembrando-se de quanto Aishi referira-se à deusa, como um dos participantes das guerras, porém nos bastidores.

-Você não esta se referindo a Deusa do Alvorecer, está? –Celina perguntou mais incrédula ainda.

-...; Kanon assentiu.

-É ela sim Kanon, mas confesso que estou intrigado, o que ela esta fazendo aqui depois de tanto tempo; o ariano falou com o olhar perdido, lembrava-se da presença que sentiu no santuário e essa certeza só aumentou quando Aishi falara sobre a possibilidade de outras divindades também terem estado presentes.

-Como assim, mestre? –Celina perguntou confusa.

-Nada não, besteira; ele falou, balançando a cabeça. –Mas vamos logo Celina, ainda temos que treinar;

-...; A jovem assentiu.

-Vem com a gente até a arena, Kanon? –Mú perguntou.

-Vou sim; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar demorado a jovem, que começou a andar mais rápido atrás do ariano, com a face rosada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Um silêncio mortal cairá entre eles, enquanto subiam as escadarias dos templos. Estavam quase em Aquário, embora o destino fosse o ultimo templo.

-Como você está? –Aurora perguntou hesitante, depois de alguns minutos.

-Como? – Saga perguntou confuso, voltando-se para a deusa.

-Perguntei como você está, creio que algumas coisas mudaram em sua vida, após retornar, não é? –ela indagou.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Muito, mas estou bem. Sem mais aquelas incertezas ou arrependimentos sobre coisas que poderiam ser diferentes;

-Que bom; ela respondeu, com um doce sorriso. –Acredito que o que Harmonia fez, foi um grande bem a todos, acabando de vez com essas guerras inúteis e não desistindo;

-É; Saga respondeu, com um meio sorriso. –Aishi é muito teimosa, e quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém consegue mudar; ele completou.

-É mal de família; Aurora falou, com um olhar triste.

Saga lançou um olhar de canto a jovem, conseguia perfeitamente sentir que ela estava triste e sabia perfeitamente o motivo disso, ou melhor, quem era o causador disso.

-E você? –ele perguntou, querendo desviar as atenções dela, para que não ficasse lembrando de coisas tristes.

-O que? –Aurora perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Acha que sua vida mudou com as guerras chegando ao fim? –Saga perguntou, cauteloso.

-...; Aurora assentiu. –Bastante, agora eu não vivo mais no Olimpo, mas mesmo assim tenho uma vida calma, sem complicações; ela respondeu.

-Não vive mais Olimpo, então...; Ele não completou.

-O que me lembra, que eu ainda não lhe agradeci; ela falou, parando de andar e voltando-se para ele.

-Como? –Saga perguntou, confuso. Tantas coisas passavam por sua mente, perguntas das quais não conseguia obter nenhuma resposta, mas a única que não calava era o porque dela abandonar a morada celeste ainda mais agora que teria a oportunidade de ficar com Ares numa Era de paz.

-Durante muito tempo você foi forte, teve de suportar coisas das quais deveria ter sido poupado; Aurora falou, tornando a caminhar. –Foram treze anos lutando contra um demônio interior que por vezes minava-lhe as forças, mas que no fim, apenas lhe fortaleceu, dando-lhe a sabedoria necessária para cumprir a sua missão;

-Au-ro-ra; ele falou com a voz tremula.

-Se eu tivesse sido forte, teria impedido que Ares tivesse feito tudo aquilo, nenhum de vocês sofreria, Harmonia fala que existem coisas que não podemos mudar, mas eu tive essa chance, duas vezes e fracassei; ela falou serrando os punhos.

-Não, não fracassou; Saga falou, voltando-se para ela. –Se você não estivesse no ultimo templo aquele dia, talvez Seiya tivesse morrido sem conseguir salvar Athena. Naquela hora que Ares o atacou ele lhe viu e hesitou; o cavaleiro completou, surpreendendo-a com a revelação.

-O que? –ela perguntou, surpresa.

-Foi por um milésimo de segundo, mas ele temeu lhe ferir ao atacar Seiya, mas como o seu cosmo foi mais rápido, ele foi repelido pelo escudo; Saga completou, lembrando-se do que acontecera naquele dia.

-Então...;

-...; Saga assentiu. –Embora ele fosse frio, por vezes cruel e insensível, Ares nunca lhe esqueceu e me arrisco a dizer que até hoje ainda é assim, vejo isso pelas ultimas vezes que ele veio ver Aishi no santuário, agindo como um pai de verdade quando o assunto são os gêmeos e Aishi, ele mudou bastante;

Aurora ficou em silencio, três anos mortais haviam se passado, o que o teria feito mudar? –ela se perguntou confusa, balançou a cabeça, mais séculos poderiam passar e ela não iria conseguir entendê-lo.

-Chegamos; Saga falou, apontando a entrada do ultimo templo. Mal notaram quando passaram por Peixes e já estavam nas portas do templo de Athena.

-Obrigada por me acompanhar Saga, mas agora gostaria de seguir sozinha; Aurora falou.

-Está certo, até mais; ele falou, numa respeitosa reverencia. A jovem assentiu, afastando-se aos poucos, enquanto entrava no templo.

O cavaleiro observou-a sumir de suas vistas, sentou-se nos degraus da escada, permanecendo ali com o olhar perdido.

**V – Reencontro.**

Aishi e Saori conversavam quando Hanay surgiu na biblioteca avisando Aishi sobre a presença de Aurora. A amazona não pareceu surpresa com a presença da deusa, pelo contrario, por seu olhar era possível saber que já previa isso, ou melhor, que tramava algo para esse reencontro.

-Aurora; Aishi falou, chamando a Deusa que estava na entrada principal do templo, olhando para a entrada da sacada com olhar perdido.

-Há quanto tempo Harmonia? –ela voltou-se para a jovem sorrindo.

-O suficiente; Aishi respondeu sorrindo. –Mas vem comigo, vamos conversar lá em cima; ela falou, apontando a entrada para o terraço.

Aurora assentiu, acompanhando-a. Deixou os olhos correrem por todo o terraço, lembrava-se perfeitamente da ultima vez que estivera ali, o que não lhe garantia lembranças nada boas do que acontecera.

Sentaram-se em um dos muitos bancos de mármore espalhados pelo terraço, mas o que escolheram ficava quase de frente ao templo da estatua.

-Então, o que lhe trás ao santuário? –Aishi perguntou, com ar sereno.

-Queria apenas saber como as coisas andam; Aurora falou de forma hesitante.

-Uhhhhhhh; Aishi murmurou com um sorriso maroto.

-Alguém já te disse que esse sorriso assusta? –Aurora perguntou, sentindo a face queimar.

-Aurora. Aurora. Admita, não é só sobre isso que você quer saber, não é? –Aishi insistiu.

-Não sei a que se refere; a deusa falou, ficando emburrada e desviando o olhar.

-Uh! Permita-me refrescar-lhe a memora então; Aishi falou com ar pensativo. –Alto, moreno, olhos dourados, tão teimoso e orgulhoso quanto você; ela completou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, vendo a deusa voltar-se pra ela indignada. –Pelo visto acertei; a amazona falou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

-Você é irritante; Aurora resmungou.

-Eu sei; Aishi respondeu, divertindo-se com o constrangimento da deusa. –Mas admita, sente a falta dele não é? –ela perguntou.

-...; Aurora abaixou a cabeça com um olhar triste, apenas assentindo.

-Porque não conversam, papai ainda te procura e tenho por mim que ele não vai desistir tão cedo; a jovem falou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera há pouco tempo atrás com Eros e o irmão lhe contara que o pai surtara mais uma vez com Nick por não querer lhe dizer o paradeiro da deusa.

-Creio que não existem mais chances para Ares e eu, Harmonia; Aurora respondeu. –Nosso tempo já chegou ao fim e não podemos mudar isso;

-Mas podem aproveitar a chance que tem agora e fazerem diferente; Aishi respondeu. –Isso é claro se realmente quiserem, já vocês são dois cabeças-duras que não admitem quando estão errados. Que coisa mais irritante; ela exasperou.

Aurora sorriu, ainda se perguntava porque as Deusas do Destino fizeram com que Harmonia nascesse fisicamente parecida com Afrodite, embora seu gênio, definitivamente fosse herdado de Ares.

-Talvez você tenha razão; a deusa do alvorecer falou.

-E você tem alguma duvida disso? –Aishi perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédula.

-Aishi. Aonde você está? -uma voz imponente soou na entrada do terraço, fazendo Aurora ficar tão pálida quanto uma folha de papel.

-Pelo visto as Deusas do Destino estão de bom humor; Aishi brincou levantando-se, quando viu o pai aparecer no terraço.

Ares estancou surpreso ao reconhecer quem era a jovem sentada ao lado de Harmonia. Tantos séculos e finalmente a reencontrava, justamente ali.

-Que bom que veio pai; Aishi falou, indo até ele e o abraçando carinhosamente. –Vê se não faz nenhuma besteira agora, se não eu te mato; ela sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido de forma carinhosa, porém num aviso mortal de que não estava brincando. –Ahn! Aurora tenho de resolver uma coisa com Kamus, mas conversamos depois; a jovem falou, voltando-se para a deusa, que tinha as mãos tremulas pousadas sobre o colo lhe fitando.

-...; Aurora assentiu.

Aishi afastou-se, saindo rapidamente do terraço. Ares observou atentamente a jovem, deixando seus orbes correm sobre ela dos pés a cabeça. Aurora engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração disparar, era como se aquele olhar pudesse tocá-la.

Com passos incertos Ares se aproximou, instintivamente Aurora ficou em pé. Deixando que ambos ficasse frente a frente e na mesma altura.

-Ar-...; Aurora não teve tempo de terminar de falar.

-Nunca mais faça isso; ele pediu, puxando-a inesperadamente para si, envolvendo-a com os braços fortes. Repousou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Novamente aquela suave essência a invadir-lhe as narinas. –Senti muito a sua falta, pelos deuses, como senti; Ares falou fechando os olhos e estreitando mais os braços em torno dela.

Seus cosmos se elevaram, aquecendo-os, se reconhecendo. A muito desejavam isso, embora admitir fosse outra historia.

Deixou que seus dedos corressem com delicadeza entre as melenas douradas, o cheiro de orvalho da manhã era atordoante. Irresistível; ele pensou, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços.

-Estive te procurando, mas ninguém queria me dizer sobre se paradeiro; Ares começou.

Aurora fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Não havia nem mais como negar o que sentia. Admitira isso a si mesma há treze anos atrás quando fora ele mesmo a lhe provar que ela poderia matar qualquer um, menos o sentimento que tinha por ele.

-Vamos esquecer tudo aquilo e, por favor, nunca mais fuja de mim de novo; ele pediu, embora seu tom de voz fosse mais de suplica;

Aurora afastou-se parcialmente, fitando-lhe os orbes dourados. Como sentiu falta daquele olhar; ela pensou, acariciando-lhe a face ternamente. Viu-o fechar os olhos e dar um longo suspiro.

-Amo você, agora é só isso que importa; ela falou carinhosamente, vendo-o abrir os olhos, que agora tinham um brilho mais intenso.

Uma leve brisa passou pelos dois, balançando os cabelos para o lado. Há quantos séculos esperavam por isso? –muitos, mas isso já não era importante.

-Eu também; ele respondeu.

Deixou os dedos vagarem suavemente pela face da jovem, detendo-se principalmente no canto dos lábios rosados, notando a face da jovem adquirir um leve rubor. Aproximou-se não encontrando resistência;

Ambos com os orbes estavam serrados, os lábios tocaram-se com suavidade, aos poucos dando vazão a tudo que sentiam, Ares deixou que uma das mãos prendessem-se entre as melenas de forma possessiva, enquanto a outra, apoiava-se sobre a cintura da jovem.

As mãos tremulas circundaram o pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para perto de si, aprofundando mais o contato entre os lábios o os corpos.

Agora simplesmente deixavam que seus sentimentos falassem. Matando aquela saudade que quase os consumira. Um beijo quente, exigente, apaixonado.

E o que sentiam era só o que importava...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aishi aproximou-se do cavaleiro, que jazia sentado ao pé da escada do décimo terceiro templo, os orbes verdes pareciam vagos, olhando para o nada.

-Então? –Saga perguntou, notando a presença da jovem.

-Digamos que as coisas vão ser diferentes daqui para frente; ela respondeu e forma enigmática.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, com um sorriso enigmático moldando-se nos lábios. Antes de acenar para ela e começar a descer os templos de volta a Gêmeos.

-"Bem diferentes"; Aishi pensou, fazendo o mesmo caminho que o cavaleiro, porém seu destino. Aquário.

**#Fim#**

-Impressionante; Dionísio murmurou, quando Apolo terminou de contar a crônica.

-Nossa, sabe, eu sempre imaginei o Ares como, bem...; Silvana falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Safado e pervertido; Jéssy sugeriu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, lembrando-se das diversas vezes que ele fora retratado assim.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –a ficwriter engasgou.

-Não lhe culpo, se eu fosse te contar todas as historias de conheço de uns e outros ai, você ficaria de boca aberta e veria que o Ares é mais inocente entre todos; Apolo falou, vendo que Margarida pretendia dizer algo a respeito, mas parou intrigada.

-Que historias? –ela perguntou com um **'Q' **de curiosidade, voltando-se para Dionísio, que olhava para o teto, assoviando de maneira infantil.

-Longa historias; Jéssy respondeu, erguendo os braços para cima, espreguiçando-se. –Não sei vocês, mas eu prefiro deixar as outras pra outro dia, agora só quero ir pra casa e aproveitar a minha caminha, que a essa horas já esta me chamando; ela completou, bocejando.

-Idem; Silvana falou, se levantando.

-Bom, vamos nessa então. Meninos juízo e não se matem, não sabemos ainda se haverá outras crônicas e bem... Tragédia grega já basta a de Tróia; Jéssy brincou, vendo que os dois fitavam-se com olhares mortais.

-Espera, vou com vocês até o centro; Apolo falou prontamente. –Nunca se sabe o que alguns satiros andam fazendo por ai à noite, na é Dionísio? –Apolo perguntou, acidentalmente dando um tapinha na cabeça do irmão.

-Hei, o que quer dizer com isso? –Dionísio perguntou indignado.

-Eu, nada; Apolo respondeu com ar inocente, colocando o sobretudo nas costas.

-Boa noite; Jéssy e Silvana falaram, acenando enquanto saiam da Toca do Baco.

Não haviam nem chegado ao estacionamento, quando Jéssy parou com ar pensativo.

-Algum problema? –Silvana perguntou, vendo-a tão séria.

-Ahn! Vocês não estão sentindo falta de nada não? –ela perguntou. Apolo parou, olhando para as duas, depois se voltou para a própria mão, contando os dedos.

-Vocês não estavam em três? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Jéssy. Cadê a Margarida? –Silvana perguntou, notando que ela não estava presente.

-Ahn! Acho que ela levou a sério aquele lance de a noite é uma criança; a ficwriter respondeu, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. –Vamos nessa; ela completou, balançando a cabeça, com um meio sorriso.

Sem entenderem exatamente a que ela se referia, os dois assentiram.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-É, a noite é uma criança; Dionísio falou com um sorriso maroto, erguendo brevemente a taça de vinho do porto.

-E nós também; Margarida completou com o mesmo sorriso, fazendo as duas taças tilintarem ao chocarem-se.

Seria uma noite longa... Bem longa...


End file.
